<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slayer of Apples by lostinthegoldenpines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797859">Slayer of Apples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines'>lostinthegoldenpines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Redwall Series - Brian Jacques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cornflower is already wooed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Matthias is trying Very Hard to woo Cornflower, but they're both to shy and dumb to confess to each other yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Redwall AU where everything is the same but Abbot Mortimer didn't marry Matthias and Cornflower on his death bed, and now these two lovesick shy idiots have to navigate their relationship on their own and figure out how to flirt with each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornflower Fieldmouse/Matthias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slayer of Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I turn this into a series of one-shot chapters? Let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was much preparation being done at the Abbey; it was the third year celebration of freeing Mossflower and Redwall from the tyrannical attacks of Cluny the Scourge. It had been rather peaceful since then. Of course, there were a few exchanges between traveling bandits and woodlanders here and there, but they were no match for Matthias, Warrior of Redwall. With the hustle and bustle of the celebration, he had been able to sneak out to ward off a group of bandits. Many rats with one stoat or two. They were from the North traveling through to find an easier life. With the help of the Guosim, Matthias had been able to strongly convince the group that violence would not be tolerated.</p>
<p>Slipping through the side gate and locking it behind him, Matthias gave a sigh of relief. On a day like today, it wouldn’t do good to cause any more excitement with the Abbey goers. They were finally starting to overcome prejudice towards vermin creatures—a couple of polecats were currently resting in the Infirmary and had traded the care they had received for some seasoning and spices they carried on them. Matthias didn’t want to ruin that simple bond of trust just because some bad eggs had decided to try to rob Log-a-Log—which was really a terrible idea in the first place. Chuckling to himself, Matthias padded down the path through the orchards.</p>
<p>          “Matthias! There you are,” A soft yet strong voice called out from above. Heart beating a little faster, Matthias looked up to see Cornflower with a basket of apples in one paw, her other gripping the top of the ladder she stood on. “Would you mind holding the ladder for me?”</p>
<p>          “Of course my fair lady, slayer of, er, apple trees and, um, strawberry patches,” Matthias clumsily tripped over his sentence, ears growing hot. He had hoped to sound suave but instead, he just wanted to fling himself into the pond. Cornflower chuckled, however, and relief flooded him.</p>
<p>           “I think that title belongs to Basil, for how quickly he eats it all. Slayer of food, I mean.”</p>
<p>           “Nonsense, Basil isn’t a fairy lady.”</p>
<p>Both of them gave an awkward chuckle, and Matthias was struck by how the sun shown off of Cornflower’s soft fur, how her whiskers seemed so perfect, and how lovely her smile and laugh was, and when she looked at him, heavens! Her breathtaking eyes! Matthias felt like he could melt into a puddle right at that exact moment as she grinned at him. At that exact moment, Matthias overstepped and tripped himself over his sandals, pitching forward and landing nose first on the grass, scattering the apples everywhere. Matthias lay flat on his stomach for a moment or two, red from the tip of his nose to his tail. He glanced up at Cornflower, who had a paw over her mouth to keep the giggles in check. She bent down to help Matthias up. Her eyes glittered with a sassy remark, but as she yanked him to his feet, she stepped back on an apple. The apple shot forward as Cornflower flew back, landing on her rear with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Matthias and Cornflower looked at each other, frozen for a minute before they started giggling which to turned to silent laughter Cornflower gripping her sides and Matthias struggling to stay standing.</p>
<p>From across the orchard, Basil Stag Hare and Constance watched in amusement.</p>
<p>            “They bally well are taking their blinkin’ time aren’t they?” Basil huffed, biting into a crisp apple.</p>
<p>            “Hush now, they need to do it their way,” Constance glared sternly at Basil, though her eyes were soft as she glanced back towards the shy couple.</p>
<p>            “I still think ol’ Mortimer should’ve married them right on the spot.”</p>
<p>            “They’ve only just started talking to each other like normal beasts, don’t put so much pressure on them. I have a feeling that sort of thing isn’t too far off,”</p>
<p>           “What do you know that I don’t know Constance ol’ gel, wot? Speak up!” Basil demanded. But Constance merely turned and slowly made her way back to the Abbey, enjoying the warmth of the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>